Die Hooffields und die McColts
Die Hooffields und die McColts ist die dreiundzwanzigste Folge der fünften Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundervierzehnte der Serie. Prinzessin Twilight und Fluttershy erhalten von der magischen Karte den Auftrag, einen Streit zwischen zwei verfeindeten Familien zu schlichten, die nicht einmal mehr wissen, warum sie sich bekämpfen. Inhalt Der Buchclub Fluttershy will gerade das Treffen ihres Flauschige Freunde Buchclubs eröffnen da fällt ihr ein Licht auf. Angel zeigt ihr das es von ihrem Schönheitsfleck kommt, die Karte ruft sie. Die Tiere setzen das Treffen ohne sie fort. Reisevorbereitungen Als Fluttershy das Schloss erreicht wird sie schon von Twilight, die ganz aus dem Häuschen ist, erwartet. Den sie wurde auch gerufen. Twilight hat schon akribische Vorbereitung getroffen um auf jedes erdenkliche Freundschaftsproblem gefasst zu sein. Der Auftrag führt tief in die Nebeliegen Berge. In ein kaum erforschtes Gebiet. Man weiß lediglich das es dort zwischen zwei Berggipfel das schönste Tal Equestrias geben soll. Allerdings macht der Informationsmangel Twilight etwas nervös, weswegen sie viel Gepäck hat. Die nebeligen Berge Nach einem Kurzen Ballonflug, auf dem sich Twilight die ganze Zeit fragt was das Problem ist, erreichen die Freundinnen das Tal und geraten in einen Kürbisbeschuss. Damit hatte Twilight nicht gerechnet. Fluttershy schlägt vor erst mal raus zu finden wo die Kürbisse herkommen. Die Hooffields So lernen sie die Hooffields kennen. Ma Hooffield, das Oberhaupt, erklärt ihnen das sie ihren Nachbarn die McColts bekürbissen weil sie ihre Scheune mit Kies beworfen und damit zum Einsturz gebracht haben. Ja die Hooffilds sind keine guten Zimmerleute. Während Twilight ihren Freundschaftsratgeber konsultiert, rettet Fluttershy eine Mäusefamilie davor mit ihrem Kürbishaus als nächstes abgefeuert zu werden. Inzwischen hat Twilight beschlossen mal mit den McColts zu reden um alle Fakten zu kennen. Dafür bittet sie die Hooffields eine weile mit den Kürbissen aufzuhören und macht sich mit Fluttershy auf den Weg. Die McColts Die McColts staunen nicht schlecht, das ein Alihorn vor ihrer Tür steht. Ihr Oberhaupt: Big Daddy McColt erzählen das sie die Scheune der Hooffileds zum Einsturz brachten weil die ihren Wagen sabotiert haben was sie ihre ganzen Lebensmittel für eine Woche gekostet hat. Da die McColts zwar gute Handwerke aber keine guten Farmer sind müssen sie immer weit reisen um Essen zu holen. Aber jetzt müssen sie sich notgedrungen von den Kürbissen ernähren die die Hooffields rüber schießen. Die sind zwar gut doch es wird langweilig. Während Twilight ihren Freundschaftsratgeber konsultiert schiebt Fluttershy einem Eichhörnchen ein Kürbisstück zu. Freundschaftsproblemlösung Nr. 28 Twilght versucht es mal als neutrale Vermittlerin und versucht die Familien mit Vernunft zur Aufgabe des Streits zu bewegen. Tatsächlich kehrt ruhe ein und Twilight meint die Aufgabe erledigt zu haben, Dazu meint Fluttershy das wen dem so wäre doch ihre Schönheitsflecken leuchten müssten. Da setzt ein Tomatenbeschuss ein. In Sicherheit streicht Twilight die Freundschaftsproblemlösung Nr. 28 aus ihrem Buch. Fluttershs schlägt vor mal zu klären warum die Hooffields jetzt mit Tomaten schießen. Die Wurzel des Problemes Ma Hooffield dachte die McColts hatten sie im Huf und lässt das Feuer einstellen. Aber genau da antworten die McColts mit Heuballen. Während Twilight ihren Freundschaftsratgeber konsultiert, rettet Flutteshy eine Schildkröte und macht darauf aufmerksam das der Streit sich auf die Tiere auswirkt. Jetzt versuchen Twilight und Fluttershy heraus zu finden warum sich die Familien streiten, jedoch erinnert sich keiner von ihnen genau weswegen die Fehde anfing, Lediglich das die jeweils anderen ihnen vor langer zeit ein Unrecht angetan haben sollen. Aber so oder so sie wollen auf jeden Fall gewinnen. Aber wie soll Twilight einen Streit beenden dessen Anlass sie nicht kennt. Da schlägt Fluttershy vor das jemand sich entschuldigen sollte. Twilight stimmt der Freundschaftsproblemlösung Nr. 48 zu. Der trojanische Kuchen Es gelingt Die Hooffields zu überzeugen den Anfang zu machen wofür Ma Hooffield eine großen Kuchen zu den McColts bringt. Es sieht zu erst gut aus doch haben die Hooffields welche von sich im Kuchen versteckt die einen Überraschungsangriff starten. Den McColts gelingt es die Hooffields aus ihrem Fort zu jagen und nehmen die Verfolgung auf. Die Schlacht Im Tal geraten die McColts in einen Hinterhalt und kommt es zu einer offenen Schlägerei zwischen den Familien. Bei der das Tal geschädigt wird. Die Leidtragenden angesichts dieser Heftigkeit verzweifelt Twilight an der Lage. Den selbst wen sie die Familien zum aufhören bewegen fangen sie gleich wieder an. Da findet Fluttershy ein paar verängstigte und hungrige Tiere. Jetzt merken die Ponys das das angeblich so schöne Tal, das sie jetzt erst aus der Nähe sehen, eine Einöde ist. Als Twilight sich fragt was hier passiert ist geben die Tiere Fluttershy, die ihre Sprache versteht Antwort. Wie es begann Noch einmal versucht Twilight mit den Familien zu reden. Doch sind die so mit Kämpfen beschäftigt das sie einen Starrezauber wirken muss damit sie zuhören. Da es aber anstrengend ist so viele Ponys zu halten muss Fluttershy zu ihnen Sprechen. Sie erzählt das es vor langer zeit zwei beste Freunde gab. Grub Hooffield und Piles McColt. Als sie dieses Tal in den Nebeligen Bergen fanden wussten sie gleich das es was Besonderes war. Also versprachen sie sich das Tal zu bewahren und seine Bewohner zu beschützen. Aber sie waren sich uneinig wie sie es anstellen sollen. Grub wollte zu erst was Anbauen damit alle zu essen hätten. Piles wollte mit einem Unterschlupf beginnen damit alle ein Dach überm Kopf hätten. Die zwei konnten sich nicht einigen. Also begann Piles den Unterschlupf zu bauen genau da wo Grub seine Felder anlegen wollte. Grub war so wütend das er Piles Unterschlupf zerstörte um dort Getreide anbauen zu können. Die zwei stritten sich bis es zur Fehde ausartete. Das Tal litt unter der Zerstörungswut und die Familien zogen sich auf je einen der Berge zurück. Frieden Doch selbst dann litten Land und Tiere unter dem ständigen Kreuzfeuer. Sie haben nie gemerkt das ihr Streit das zerstört was sie eigentlich hergebracht hat. Fluttershy sagt ihnen das sie de Streit beilegen sollen wen schon nicht ihretwegen da doch der Tier die im Tal leben zu liebe. Die Familien sehen ihren Fehler ein und entschuldigen sich bei den Tieren. Sie nehmen an und Twilight kann den Zauber lösen. Die Familien begraben das Kriegsbeil. Ein neu Anfang Mit vereinten Kräften richten die Familien das Tal wieder her und bedanken sich noch mal bei Twilight und Fluttershy die ihnen zeigten das Freundschaft besser ist als einen Streit zu gewinnen. Da signalisieren die Schönheitsflecken der beiden das die Aufgabe erfüllt ist. Fluttershy wusste sie würden eine Lösung finden. Und sie brauchten nicht mal den Freundschaftsratgeber wie Twilight anmerkt nur sich beide. Auf dem Heimweg ist Twilight schon ganz aufgeregt was sie wohl als nächstes erwartet. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 00:04: Das Buch Sturmhufe welches Fluttershs Buchclub besprechen möchte ist eine Parodie auf Sturm Höhe von Emily Brontë. Auch die Hauptfigur Hoofcliff ist eine Parodie auf Heathcliff. *Z. 01:35: Der Titel und die Handlung dieser Folge basieren auf der echten Fehde zwischen der Hatfield Familie und der McCoy Familie, die zwischen 1878 und 1891 in einem abgelegenen Tal der Appalachen stattfand. Der blutige Konflikt kostete mehr als ein Dutzend Menschenleben bis sich 1891 die Familienclans auf einen erzwungenen Waffenstillstand einigten. 2003 wurde der Waffenstillstand erneuert. In den Vereinigten Staaten stehen die Namen der verfeindeten Familienclans Hatfield und McCoy sprichwörtlich für eine lang anhaltende Feindschaft. *Z. 02:18: Spikes Comicheft ist eine Parodie auf die Archie-Comics mit Ponyversionen von Archie Andrews und Jughead Jones auf dem Cover. *Z. 04:16/06:16: Laut Director Jim Miller sind die Farben der Hooffields und der McColts inspiriert bei den Farben von Curt und Punkin'head Martin aus dem Bugs Bunny Cartoon Hillbilly Hare von 1950. *Z. 12:37: Der Riesenkuchen in dem sich Hooffields verstecken ist eine Anspielung auf das trojanische Pferd. Navboxen en:The Hooffields and McColts Kategorie:Fünfte Staffel